


Candy Cane

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, F/F, Food, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco watches Harry eat a candy cane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Candy Cane"

Draco looked across the dining hall at the Gryffindor table, scanning it easily, trying to avoid directly staring at the object of his affections.

When he finally alighted on Harry Potter, he discovered that the golden boy was devouring a candy cane. He wasn't just sucking or licking it - he was working the candy cane in his mouth as one might work a lover's prick.

Draco bit back a moan as he watched Harry practically deep throat the red and white striped candy.

"Problem, dear?" Pansy questioned, knowing exactly what Draco was up to.

"Nothing at all," Draco managed to reply, despite feeling as though his mouth was entirely devoid of liquid.

"So the sinful way that Potter is devouring his, _Christmas treat_ isn't affecting you at all?" she replied.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but just then Harry repeated his earlier action. Finding his trousers suddenly too tight, Draco opted for a drink from his water instead of a reply.

"That's what I thought," Pansy smirked.

In a desperate attempt to keep from cumming at the table, Draco scanned the Gryffindor house again. He spotted a dash of red hair out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Clearly you haven't seen what Ginny is doing to _her_ candy cane," he replied innocently.

Immediately Pansy's head snapped to where the youngest Weasley was sitting, and she blushed. Draco let her redden for a minute before nudging her gently. Finally tearing her gaze away from the redhead, Pansy looked at Draco, her expression mirroring his.

Draco quirked one eyebrow at her, and Pansy mimicked the expression. "Oh to be a candy cane," the Slytherins chorused.


End file.
